


The Last Sunday Kiss

by oddoblivion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, kind of, memories of the last sunday radio show are alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddoblivion/pseuds/oddoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the last Sunday Radio Show has come and Dan decides to end it doing something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sunday Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As I always say, I’m not a native English speaker therefore my English isn't perfect. If you see any mistakes or weird use of words, let me know. Enjoy!

The day of the last Sunday radio show has come. Dan was feeling excited, nervous and a bit emotional. He and Phil were coming to BBC Radio 1 every Sunday for twenty months and now everything was going to change. Of course Dan knew that they still will have a show, once a month, but it was the end of one journey. That Sunday was closing one chapter in his life. 

He was sitting in his room, scrolling twitter, already dressed and ready to go to work, when Phil came up, holding two shirts in his hands. 

"Which one?" he asked. Dan raised his head up slowly. He noticed immediately, that Phil's shirtless and automatically licked his top lip. 

"Both are good, Phil" Dan responded, because indeed, Phil would look incredible in both of those shirts. 

"You're not very helpful" Phil sighed, frowning. "I don't know which of them should I choose!" 

"Jesus, Phil" Dan put down his phone, stood up and walked closer to his boyfriend. "Wear this one, okay?" he pointed at the shirt in Phil's left hand. "You'll look amazing in it, I promise" he was staring deep into Phil's eyes. The elder didn't say anything for a few seconds, just standing there without blinking, looking at Dan doubtfully. 

"Okay, I'll wear this one" he said finally, turning out, intending to walk out of the room. "I trust you" he added before Dan grabbed his wrist. Phil gave him a questioning look. 

"We don't have to go yet" Dan said gently with a little smirk, biting his bottom lip. 

"No, Dan" Phil knew that look, he also knew they should go out very soon so there was no time for anything else. 

"Come on, you're already shirtless" Dan raised his eyebrows, smiling. He moved closer to Phil, stroking his naked chest with one hand, the other putting on the latter's neck. 

"No, Dan" he couldn't say more, as Dan hushed him with a kiss. Phil didn't want to kiss back, but his boyfriend's tongue was very insistent, so he finally did. He would lie saying, that he didn't enjoy that moment. It was a good kiss and Phil wanted more with every second. 

Dan moved his left hand on Phil's back, the other was tangled in Phil's black hair. The elder wrapped his arms around Dan's waist, slowly shifting hands lower on his butt. 

"Wait, no, no" Phil reluctantly moved away. "Work, radio show, remember? Anything?" he asked, still thinking about Dan's touch. 

"But Phiiil" Dan groaned. 

"We'll have all night for that" said Phil, leaving the room. 

"Is that a promise?" Dan shouted, checking his tousled hair. 

 

"20 minutes left" said Dan, looking at a clock, an energetic song playing in the background. "How do you feel about it, Phil?" 

"I feel like we gave people even more feels than in the last twenty months" Phil muttered, squatting in front of his laptop. 

"What do you mean?" the younger asked, confused, bending forward to see the computer screen better. He noticed hundreds of tweets written in capital letters about Phan being real. "Where these came from?" 

"I wanted to see what they're saying about the last Sunday, I searched “Dan and Phil” and you see what has showed up" Phil explained, scrolling through tweets. "They're right though" he added after a few seconds. 

Dan glanced up at his co-workers, making sure they're too busy to concentrate on him and Phil. "No, Phil, don't say that." 

"I'm not saying anything" Phil replied defensively, standing up and reaching out for his headphones. "But you know, before that song you were staring at me for the whole two minutes, smiling like an idiot in love. And it wasn't that one time neither today or in the history of our radio show" he said, getting ready to be back on air, as the song was almost finished. 

Dan also stood up, looking at Phil's profile. He couldn't deny. Hiding their relationship wasn't that hard on daily basis, but he still didn't learn to not stare at Phil like he was a treasure. And on that day, the day of the last Sunday radio show, all memories related to BBC Radio One and Phil were running through his head. Every time he looked at his boyfriend he just wanted to say how grateful he is. For the radio show, for having fun, for the beauty. 

Phil was tempted to reveal their relationship since a few months. Dan didn't agree with him, claiming that it's too early. He wasn't really thinking that. Dan didn't want people to concentrate on the relationship instead of on his or Phil's content, but despite that, he was getting tired of hiding. They were planning to start a gaming channel shortly after the last Sunday radio show. 'We feel so free with each other when we play video games' he thought, 'it will be harder to act being just friends'. Dan was thinking about it more and more, slowly getting an anxiety. 

Last seconds of the song could be heard as Dan and Phil appeared on people's screens again. Dan looked hypnotized when he was putting his headphones on, still fighting with his thoughts. 'Phil would like if I kissed him right now, wouldn't he? Who cares about people's reaction? I do, I care too much. But I could do that, isn't that true?' 

"Yeah, I guess so" Dan mumbled, not realizing he already turned on his microphone. 

"What did you say, Dan?" Phil asked, giving him a questioning look, not sure what's going on, as all he said before Dan interrupted him was the title of the last played song. 

"What? Nothing" the younger said quickly, covering his nervousness with fake giggle. Phil looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. 

The radio show was almost over, boys laughed at Sorry I Don't Know How To Internet stories, finishing it by mentioning fanfiction, what caused even more laugh. Just before the next song Dan looked at his partner and couldn't not smile. There he was, his Phil, the most adorable dork on this planet. He smiled even widely, slowly shifting his glance on the camera. He knew what people just thought and for the first time he didn't give them "I know what you're thinking you little shits" look. It was more like "I know what you're thinking…and you're so right", he smiled with the corner of his mouth. He didn't care. 

"Well, Phil…" Dan started when Troye Sivan's "Happy Little Pill" has ended. 

"This is it. The final Sunday link…" Phil looked at him, sad music playing in the background. "We couldn’t have done this without you, so thank you."

A lot of thoughts appeared in Dan's head and he couldn't deal with them anymore. Something's in their lives was ending, isn't that a good moment to reveal their relationship? To start a new chapter? ‘Phil wants that’ Dan thought ‘but we don't have to say anything, it's our private life. Although it would be incredible to be able to do such a simple thing like holding hands in public places. Comforting each other when something isn’t going with a plan would be nice too, sometimes is just so hard to contain myself to not make Phil feel better in the way I'd like to do that, I can’t even hug him, because someone's going to find out about us. That's it, I'm so done right now.’ Dan shook his head. Phil looked at him expectantly. 'The things is, earlier I didn't feel like I want to do that, but now…' 

"Yes, thank you everybody" Dan agreeded, looking straight at Phil, still fighting with his thoughts. 

They thanked people, Dan couldn't concentrate on names that he was reading. Phil, noticing something's not right, tried to cover it with laugh. 

"And this is Fall Out Boy with "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" Phil announced, raising his hand up, saying goodbye. 

/Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo/  
/Oooooooooh, ooooh, ooo/

"Bye bye everybody" said Dan. He was the one responsible for playing a video for the song. He almost clicked on the right button, first sounds of Fall Out Boy's song could be already heard, but he's brain forced him to look at Phil one more time. Their eyes met and Dan just knew. He could've swim in Phil's blue eyes, melting under his adorable smirk. The melody of "I Will Always Love You" has suddenly appeared in his head. He knew it was such a cheesy song, but it was always reminding him of Phil and things they’ve done together. 

/Be-be-be careful making wishes in the dark/  
/Can't be sure when they've hit their mark/ 

That was the right time. Dan smiled and leaned into the kiss. 

/And besides in the mean-meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart/  
/I'm in the de-details with the devil/  
/So now the world can never get me on my level/ 

Phil jumped a little, surprised, when Dan’s lips touched his. Not thinking too much, he closed his eyes quickly, kissing Dan back.

/I just got to get you out of the cage/  
/I'm a young lovers rage/  
/Gonna need a spark to ignite/  
/My songs know what you did in the dark/

Phil grabbed Dan's face. The latter rested his hands on Phil's waist. They kissed just a few seconds, but it was one of the best kisses since a long time. 

/So light 'em up, up, up/  
/Light 'em up, up, up/  
/Light 'em up, up, up/  
/I'm on fire/

They stopped, looking at the camera. Phil blushed, his face was filled with different emotions, fear, shock, happiness. Dan, on the other hand, raised his eyebrow, nodded, looking a bit confused but proud of himself.

"Okay…" he mumbled, finally playing the video.

Dan turned to the right to face Phil, but immediately noticed his boyfriend's not looking at him. He followed the elder's glance, meeting their co-workers' faces, everyone seemingly shocked, blinking. ‘Shit’ he thought, expecting being fired after that… incident. Fortunately, his fears didn't come true, as people started to smile, laugh, congratulate, someone even came to say "I knew it! Well, to be honest, we all did!". Dan was blushed. Phil was nervously scratching his head. 

They didn't talk much. When they finally left BBC building, Dan decided to check his twitter notifications. They we're blowing up, what didn't surprise him. 'Normally I think about a risky thing to do for days, and today… I think that evening will be in top ten of the craziest evenings of my life.' 

"Do you regret it?" Phil's voice could be heard suddenly. Dan looked up, Phil stood in front of him with hands in his pockets, doing that weird hand thing. 

"No" he answered honestly. 

"Why are you so silent?" Phil looked Dan deep in the eyes. The latter felt like he needed to sit down. 

"You aren't jumping around me singing "Happy" either" he regretted those words immediately. "I'm sorry" he said, rubbing his face. "I just… I don't understand what happened to me today.” 

Phil cocked his head slightly to the left. "We'll figure it out, let's go home, okay?" Dan nodded. 

 

After coming back home, Phil went to the kitchen to make a tea. When he entered the living room with two mugs, he found Dan sitting on the couch with his hands wrapped around legs, biting a lip. 

"Here you go, bear" Phil said, putting mugs down on a table beside the couch. He sat down next to Dan, grabbing his hand. "Are you okay?" Dan nodded. The silence seemed to be endless. "So… we were kissing at the radio station. That's very unprofessional" said Phil. Dan looked at him with a poker face, then he started to laugh. Phil felt a relief and smiled at the younger. "Are we okay, Dan?" he asked when the latter stopped laughing. 

"Yes, yes, Phil, I'm sorry. I felt overwhelmed, you know? I did that completely spontaneously, I had such a big mess in my head. But now I'm thinking even more, analyzing the whole situation and… yes, it's okay." 

"Good. I…" Phil hesitated. "You surprised me. The kiss was unexpected, but I loved it" Phil said, stroking Dan's hand. "Things are going to change, but for the better, I believe" he added. 

"Yeah…" Dan moved closer to the elder, resting his head on Phil's chest. They didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, thinking. "That was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?" Dan giggled. 

"Yes, definitely!" Phil admitted, laughing. 

"Real Dan Howell style, take that, World!" Dan joked, shaking his head at his own words. 

"Should we check twitter?" Phil asked, reaching out for his phone. "Oh, okay" he whispered after a few seconds. 

"What?" Dan asked, looking at Phil's phone. "Phan is trending… Worldwide?" he frowned. 

"I guess we made a lot of people happy" Phil replied, scrolling through his notifications. 

"Are you happy?" Dan questioned, changing his position to face Phil. The elder put down his phone, smiling a bit, looking deep in brown eyes. 

"There's a beautiful, funny, kind, generous, intelligent man sitting beside me, that I love with all my heart and he loves me" Phil bit his bottom lip. "Yes, I am happy" he whispered in the sweetest way possible. 

Shortly after these words Phil gave Dan a big hug, rubbing his back. Dan felt so loved, so wanted and lucky. 

"If five years ago someone told me I'm going to be cuddled by AmazingPhil after announcing our relationship in the biggest radio station in the UK, I'd call them crazy. Even more, I'd kick them for such a cruel joke and go back to eating ice cream and crying over your pictures." 

Phil grabbed the younger's face, wiping a lonely tear streaming down his face and smiled comfortingly. "You're a gift, Dan Howell, you're a real gift. The best thing that has ever happened in my life was meeting you, definitely" he said, smiling widely and hugging his boyfriend again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story make sure to leave a comment or kudos. Also check out my other phanfics! :)


End file.
